The Legacy of the Battuousai
by Shen GeeYo
Summary: The Legacy of the Battousai that Kenji must deal with. The truth is revealed to Kenji.


The Legacy of the Battousai  
  
It has been 6 years since, the passing of both Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenji has grown into a fine man, with the help of Yahiko. Yahiko has now become one of the most famed swordsmen in all of Japan. With the help of Yahiko, Kenji has mastered the Hiten Misturgi Ryo. One fateful day, Kenji happens to be walking to his Mom's former dojo and overhears some side conversation.  
  
Sanosuke: I can't believe it!  
  
Yahiko: Yeah, neither can I!?  
  
Sanosuke: Kenshin of all people!!!  
  
Yahiko: After reading this I learned how he got the name Battousai, how could he have killed so many people, during the Warring States Era?!!  
  
Sanosuke: Hey twerp, did you read about the mention of Kenji and Kaoru in here?  
  
Yahiko: What?!!  
  
Kenji thinks to himself: I knew my father was the Battousai, but what is this about me and Mom?  
  
Kenji exits, while Yahiko and Sanosuke continue to talk.  
  
Yahiko: Oh?! They even have a picture of Kenji in here.  
  
Sanosuke: That's not good.  
  
The next day, Kenji is walking the streets and notice how everyone is staring at him and is talking.  
  
Women: Hey! Look it's that kid, you know Himura's son.  
  
Man: Hey. You are right. Oh GOD!!! What if he comes after us?! RUN!!!! EVERYBODY RUN IT'S THE BATTOUSAI'S SON!!!!!!!!  
  
Crowd: WHAT?!! OH NO!  
  
The crowd tramples each other, trying to escape, leaving Kenji, very angry and confused. He runs back to the dojo and slams down his door. He doesn't come out until dinner time. That day Aoshi, Misao, and Saitou all come to pay a visit. He decides to confront them there, about the truth about his father's past. After the reuniting was finished, Kenji approaches and asks his question.  
  
Kenji: Aoshi-Sama, Misao-Sama, Saitou-Sama, Yahiko Sensei, Sanosuke-Sama, what was my father like, during the Warring States Era? Whenever I ask this question you all turn silent. I need to know, I have the right to know, because I am his son.  
  
Misao: Kenji, all I know is that your father was a kind person. I don't know much about his past  
  
Sanosuke: Can't say I know much either.  
  
Yahiko: I was just a child at that time of his wanderings.  
  
Every one turns to Aoshi and Saitou, all with eager and confused eyes. Aoshi and Saitou turn to each other then to Kenji.  
  
Aoshi: I guess its time that I informed you all about Kenshin's past. However, I do not know too much. I know from what I heard from Hiko, before he passed away. He said he found Kenshin or Shinji by a slave trading wagons. Everyone was dead....Murdered by bandits. Shinji was the only one left alive. From what Kenshin said, he had a sister with him or a girl he claims to be his sister. Anyhow, Hiko took him and brought him up and passed on to him the Hiten Misturgi. Also, I heard Kenshin killed many innocent people. He did not have a conscience, but he met Tomoe. It helped him realize love. He killed her by accident, and so he became a wander. That's all I know...  
  
Now everyone turns to Saitou, who sighs and looks up to everyone.  
  
Saitou: Everything Aoshi said is the truth. I fought your father as part of the Shisengumi. He didn't have a conscience back then. I didn't either; I doubt any of us did. Imperialists and Shisengumi alike were acting on orders. The atrocities we committed were unforgivable. However, your father was a special case, Kenji. I don't know if I should tell you.  
  
Kenji: I need to know Saitou-Sama.  
  
Saitou: Your father was addicted to blood, human blood that is. He didn't mind it touching his face, he just went ahead and hacked and stabbed. Also, he was so successful at killing people, that people gave him the name Battousai as Master Assassin. The first time he cried was when he killed Tomoe. Other than that, he slaughtered people like animals. He left a legacy of blood and destruction. So he became a wanderer, to leave the legacy behind. It didn't work. Now you know.  
  
Kenji: NO!!! MY FATHER COULD HAVE BEEN LIKE THAT!!! YOU ARE LYING!!!  
  
Kenji runs off, while everyone turns to Saitou. They all seem shocked to hear this about Kenshin.  
  
Aoshi: That is the truth, I presume.  
  
Saitou: I had to let him know.  
  
Yahiko: So what the book said was true.  
  
Aoshi: What book?  
  
Sanosuke: This one.  
  
Aoshi: This!!! Who wrote this?  
  
Saitou: That goes in detail too...odd.  
  
Misao: The Legacy of Battousai. Strange, it has no author name.  
  
Saitou: Yeah. I wonder why?  
  
Aoshi: I am going to check on Kenji.  
  
Saitou: Yeah you should.  
  
Aoshi sees Kenji, practicing with his father's sword. Aoshi walks up.  
  
Aoshi: How are you?  
  
Kenji: Okay.  
  
Aoshi: I know it's hard for you to accept the truth.  
  
Kenji: Yeah, but I know it's true. I have to live with that fact.  
  
Aoshi: You know you can change this legacy.  
  
Kenji: How?  
  
Aoshi: By respecting your father's nature and being proud that he changed.  
  
Kenji: But what is there to be proud about?  
  
Aoshi: A lot, Kenshin went from a merciless killer to a Protector of the Innocent. Take it from me. He wouldn't kill a living soul. He was a great man.  
  
Kenji: I am proud of my father, Battousai or no Battousai. He is my father.  
  
Aoshi: Kenji, your father must be lucky.  
  
Kenji: Why?  
  
Aoshi: To have a kid like you.  
  
Kenji: Yeah I guess you are right.  
  
Kenji and Aoshi walk back in. Later in the years, Kenji reflects back upon this talk.  
  
Kenji: That is the legacy of your grandfather, the legacy of the Battousai who turned Wanderer.  
  
Kayo: Wow, that's amazing!  
  
Kayo walks out.  
  
Kenji: Father I am proud of you. You are my father, and that's enough.  
  
Kenshin's Voice: I am proud of you as well, that I am.  
  
Kenji: Your legacy will always be remembered. It is important to me, as the Battousai and Wanderer. 


End file.
